Murphy Dragonstar
Murphy was born a Prince of the Nabrodan Valley in the magic world known as Aramalia. His parents were King Lorosius and Queen Jealara. Life was peaceful for him in the Nabrodan Valley and problems were few. But one day, when Murphy was at the age of three, Shreddrhan, an evil tiger who led a viscous army called the Red Dagger to conquer every last corner of Aramalia, came to the Nabrodan Valley and attacked. Shreddrhan killed Murphy's parents, cut him on the left shoulder, and left Murphy to die alone. Murphy lived the forest alone for months, until he was found by Mshauri the leopard. The leopard recognized the Dragon medallion around his neck. This was a symbol of royalty. The leopard took Murphy to Oargoathon, where warriors were being trained to fight Shreddrhan. He raised Murphy as his own son and trained him as a warrior. Murphy became a skilled warrior and a great leader. When Murphy reached the age of eighteen, he went on his first mission against Shreddrhan’s armies near the Silver River. Murphy’s mission was to sneak into the fort there and steal the plans to one of Shreddrhan’s siege weapons. Murphy was successful, but he ran into General Berdan the Komodo dragon, Shreddrhan’s second in command. A battle took place between them. Berdan almost won, but Murphy turned the tables and was victorious. Berdan was thrown off the cliff and defeated, but he was not killed. Murphy returned to Oargoathon with the plans. Murphy was then promoted to Commander. During another mission, Murphy found a sword with a dragon shaped hilt and a blade made of silver. When Murphy touched it, light burst from the blade into Murphy’s body. Thinking this could be important, Murphy took the sword to Oargoathon. Mshauri recognized the sword as "The Sword of Dragons ". It was a magic sword forged long ago by the great spirits of Aramalia. The dragon king’s spirit was said to dwell inside the sword, giving the sword his power. Mshauri awarded the sword to Murphy, as the dragon king’s spirit accepted Murphy as the sword’s master. A short time after that, Murphy met the Fantasy Adventure Team and helped them to defeat Alter Ego. Murphy then joined Lionkingheart Fantasy Films. But even though he had all these friends around him, he still felt alone. He never forgot his old home in Nabrodan or the pain he suffered when he had lost his family. He didn't even talk about his past to anybody. Whenever any of the members of LKHFF tried to ask him, he just remained silent. But one day, the Red Dagger had arrived in Manhattan and begun raiding scientific equiptment companies. Murphy knew his old enemy had to be close. But he would not risk the lives of his friends against the Red Dagger. He refused to talk about it with anyone. But when Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion, Rae the Lioness, and Talon Maza returned from a little reconassiance mission and prevented them from looting a museum, they showed the rest of the team a belt from one of the soldiers. Murphy said that it was trouble, much to everyone's surprise. When the others asked what he knew, he refused to answer and bedded down for the night. The Fantasy Adventure Team was concerned about this. The next day, the leaders talked about Murphy's behavior. They figured he had to know something and they had to get it out of him. Queen Eliza revealed that she knew of Murphy's homeworld, Aramalia. It wasn't much info, but it was a start. Rafiki decided to talk to Murphy and soften him up. Haij then volunteered to talk to Murphy next. Special Friends Tyler the Dragon Through the course of their adventures with Spyro, Tyler and Murphy have become brothers. After defeating Malefor, the two became best friends and formed a partnership. They are inseparable. Shine Lotiz Shine Lotiz is Murphy Dragonstar's beautiful wife. Their love is an unbreakable one. Whenever Murphy is concerned or upset about something, Shine is always there for him. They were married in Oargoathon on April 27, 2013. Benny the Beast Benny the Beast is a good friend of Murphy's. Murphy always has confidence in him and knows when to listen to his advice. Master Mshauri Master Mshauri raised Murphy from a cub after the death of his parents. Mshauri is like a father and mentor to Murphy. When in doubt, Murphy turns to him for guidance. Talon Maza Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder are the first three members of the Dragonstar Squad, other than the leaders, and are special friends of Murphy and Tyler. They consider the Dragonstar Squad their family. Tigress Murphy and Tigress share a brother/sister relationship. While they are not relate by blood, they are related by heart. And nothing can change that. Zielae Zielae is Murphy's long-lost cousin. They first met in Ataroz city. Murphy was overjoyed to find another of his flesh and blood and will protect her. Archenemies Malefor Malefor is Murphy's archenemy and the one behind the death of Murphy's parents. He corrupted Shreddrhan and tried to have Murphy killed when he was just a cub. Murphy never forgot that tragic moment. And he never backs away from a fight with Malefor. General Scales General Scales is an old enemy of Murphy's. They last fought in the Cretacious period when Murphy and his team met Aladar. Murphy knows that Scales is still out there and that they will meet again. General Berdan General Berdan is the leader of the Red Dagger and an old enemy of Murphy. In their first battle, Murphy cut off Berdan's left hand. Berdan replaced it with an axe head. Berdan holds a firm grudge on Murphy, Boldekhan, Wajanja, Pavisoso, and Zielae. And he will stop at nothing until he sees them dead. Slash and Blade Kuwinda − Hm3-beta-8 copy.png|Murphy Dragonstar in Battle Armor − Murphy and Tigress.png|Murphy and his sister figure Tigress − Murphy vs General Scales.png|Murphy Dragonstar battles General Scales − Murphy Dragonstar with the Sword of Dragons.png|Murphy holding the Sword of Dragons − murphy_and_rae_hug_by_kbafourthtime-d5jby8i.jpg|Murphy hugs his friend, Rae the Lioness − Murphy and Tyler.png|Murphy and his Brother-Figure, Tyler the Dragon − Shine and Murphy kiss.png|Murphy kisses his girlfriend, Shine Lotiz − Murphy Dragonstar (battle stance).png|Murphy Dragonstar in a battle stance − Murphy Dragonstar (Dragonized).png|Murphy Dragonstar as a Dragon − can_you_feel_the_love_tonight_by_tylerthdragon-d613phi.png|Murphy and Shine share a romantic dance in Oargoathon − under_the_peach_tree_by_dandinofthebluefire-d64m8sk.png|Murphy and Tigress spend some brother/sister time together − murphy_proposes_to_shine_by_dandinofthebluefire-d63s0yq.png.jpeg|Murphy Dragonstar proposes to Shine Lotiz − murphy_dragonstar_by_trainman3985-d64kpyt.png|Murphy Dragonstar (TUFF style) − murphy_and_shine_wedding_outfit_by_fictioncreatorartist-d63tfhb.png|Murphy Dragonstar and his wife, Shine Lotiz Dragonstar − murphy_dragonstar_s_sword_of_dragons_spell_card_by_fictioncreatorartist-d63zfcs.png|Murphy Dragonstar's Spell Card − murphy_lion_tiger_kung_fu_by_dandinofthebluefire-d62pjn4.png.jpeg|Murphy in Kung Fu Tiger style clothes − Hm3-beta-13 copy 3.png − Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes